The present invention relates to an illuminated water bottle cage and, more particularly, to an illuminated water bottle cage including a light transmission section onto which a light source of a light device projects such that the light transmission section of the water bottle cage diffuses the light source to thereby increase the light scattering area.
Traditionally, a water bottle cage with a lighting function can be mounted to a bicycle frame for holding a water bottle. The water bottle cage includes a bottle cage seat and at least one light unit. The bottle cage seat includes a fixing portion to be fixed to the bicycle frame and a water bottle carrier portion defining a receiving space for receiving the water bottle. The lighting unit is mounted to the water bottle carrier portion. A lighting effect can be provided at night by the lighting unit on the bottle cage seat.
However, consumers generally purchase water bottle cages having a low price. Since the price of the water bottle cage is limited, the lighting unit can only use a low-cost lamp as the light source. The essential alarm/illumination effect at night is, thus, poor. Since the lamp of the lighting unit does not provide a reflective shield for the lighting unit, the human eyes can only see weak point sources of light at night, failing to provide the real effect of nighttime warning.
If a reflective cover is added to increase the light-concentrating ability of the lighting element, the costs will be too high, and the whole lamp becomes bulky. The appearance of the water bottle cage is towering after mounting the bulky lamp onto the water bottle cage. Furthermore, the mounting is inconvenience, occupies a relatively large space, and even cannot fulfill the demand of light and handy and, thus, cannot be accepted by consumers.
Furthermore, the lighting unit is mounted in a front of the bottle cage seat. Namely, the lighting unit is located on a front edge of a bottle receiving space and is liable to damage due to collision with other objects.
Furthermore, the lighting unit mounted in the front of the bottle cage seat is apt to accumulate sand and dust or damage by rainwater. The service life of the lighting unit is shortened if the cyclist rides through a muddy area or in a rainy day.
In view of the above technical problems of the prior art that cannot be effectively solved and overcome, the present applicant files this patent application to solve the above problems.